


Fish, Chips, and an Offer Best Not Refused

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Dinner and drinks between friends becomes a proposition but not THAT sort of proposition, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 3: A slap, a bottle of Antivan brandy, laughterTwo Antivan Crows walk into a bar... and have a close encounter with a "shadow."
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846
Kudos: 2





	Fish, Chips, and an Offer Best Not Refused

It was just after sunset and the tavern was bustling and alive with activity. Laughter and music floated in the air as the barmaids busily made their way to and from tables with laden trays. In a corner booth, out of sight of most other patrons, a pair of men were animatedly telling each other stories. They stopped now and then to slap each other on the back for a particularly well-done bit of bravado or tale-telling; it didn’t matter which was which. One of the maids approached with yet another pitcher of foamy brew and overflowing baskets of fried fish and potatoes.

“Ah, sweet Alejandra!,” the older man who had touches of silver in his otherwise golden hair and beard called out. “Bruno, you dog, mind your tongue, a lady is present! Not only that, but she’s come bearing gifts!”

Bruno, the man with mousy brown hair cropped close to his head and several scars adorning his face snorted. “Big talk coming from you, Mateo. From what I’ve heard, that tongue of yours has gotten you into trouble time and time again.” He turned to face the maid and offered her a broad smile and pressed a few gold coins into Alejandra’s hand after she set her burdens down upon the table. “Gracias, dear lady. If I could trouble you for something more? We are expecting company to join us. Could you convince Gustavo to part with a bottle of his good Antivan brandy?” After the maid departed, the men resumed their conversation.

Mateo’s features took on a more somber mood. “I suppose you’ve heard what happened to some of the others, yes?”

Bruno devoured a bit of fried potato before bothering to reply. “That a guild master was found dead in his own home? Yes, yes, I have. As far as I know, no one had taken a contract out on his life. He was not a stupid man. He never mixed business with pleasure. It’s baffling.”

“I’ve noticed something… interesting,” Mateo continued. “Mistress Ana, she’s been… quiet of late. While misfortune befalls other masters, she and her house seem to have the Maker’s own good fortune. I think something is up.”

Bruno wolfed down half a fillet of breaded fish drenched in lemon juice before wiping his mouth. “Do you think she’s behind it?”

“Ana? No, no. She’s far too keen on keeping her hide intact, that one. I think she’s being paid off.” Mateo said after taking a pull from his mug.

“Paid off, you say? Who would do such a thing, and why?” Bruno mused out loud as he peered at an oddly shaped bit of food in the basket in front of him.

A hand covered in a black leather glove slammed a bottle of brandy onto the table, startling both men. The newcomer grinned after pushing his hood back; revealing long golden hair, sun-kissed bronze skin, pointed ears, and a trio of curving tattoos adorning the left side of his face. “Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes? I have a proposition for you fine gentlemen,” the elf said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.


End file.
